Sweet Home Inuzuka
by lagseeing1123
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka is in a very deep predicament and his sister Hana might be the only one who can help. KibaHana. Warnings: Rated M. Lemon. Incest. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Kiba Inuzuka is in a very deep predicament and his sister Hana might be the only one who can help. KibaHana. Warnings: Rated M. Lemon. Incest.

Sweet Home Inuzuka

Kiba Inuzuka was in a very deep predicament. It has been bothering him for almost a week and until now he hasn't found a solution yet. He'd ask for help he if could, but he would die of embarrassment if he did. You see, this was not the sort of problem a normal teenage boy experiences. This was beyond that.

He was laying on his bed and he couldn't stay still. He couldn't sleep because of his problem and yet he was near the point of giving up. He just wished this problem would pass soon and that he could endure through it. Getting rid of the problem was all that has been in his mind lately. He thought about telling it to his mother but that would be the end of his dignity. However, fate seems to have other plans because a knock to his bedroom door was heard and the his mom, Tsume, called out to him.

Grunting in discomfort, he got out of bed and opened the door to reveal his mother.

"Son, we need to talk." his mom immediately said.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Kiba looked at his mom with curiosity, wondering what she would want to talk about. His mother doesn't usually see him in his room.

"I know what you've been going through the past week."

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean?"

"Kiba, I can smell it. You can't hide these sort of thing from an Inuzuka's nose." she said, placing a finger over her nose.

"Wh-what sort of thing?" Kiba feigned innocence. When his mom said something about smell, he instantly knew that his mom was talking about his predicament because he too knew that there was something different about the way he smelled. He's even sprayed deodorant heavily on his body in an attempt to hide it.

"Your heat."

"He-heat?"

"Kiba, stop acting ignorant. I'm here to help you with your problem. I already know, and I've been expecting this to happen sooner or later because you're at that age. Every Inuzuka goes through it. Me, your sister, your cousins, everyone. And I'm here to tell you of how to at least calm down your bodily reactions."

"Mom, I don't know what you're…"

"Just shut it Kiba. I know you're in heat. Your dick must have been throbbing hard the past week and no matter how much you jerk it off it won't resolve!" Tsume yelled loudly this time. Kiba's eyes were wide open at the shock of the words his mother just told him. Those such vulgar words he never ever thought he would hear his mother say in front of him.

"Mom! Don't say it out loud." he begged. His mother didn't even use euphemisms for them and now Kiba's face was beet red, almost red enough to hide his red fang tattoos. "It's… embarrassing."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I already told you, every Inuzuka has to deal with it. No one outside the clan is going to know. No one's gonna laugh because they've been through it before. So now I want you to tell me your current situation."

"But mom, this is too personal."

"Do you want a taste of my fist young man?" his mother threatened him, her eyes glaring at him like a predatory wolf.

"N-no mom." Kiba stuttered to answer. He knew how scary his mom could be.

"Spit it out."

"O-okay. It started 5 days ago. Back then it was controllable, and it resolves if I do the… you know what."

"Jerking off." Tsume said for him.

"Mom! Please don't say that word." he pleaded again.

"Son, I'm not gonna refrain from using it. We have an issue here and I'm not gonna be wasting time trying to find colorful words to substitute. Just listen to me first, okay?"

A moment of silence fell between them. Kiba didn't want any more of this conversation to continue, and yet he couldn't find himself to run away from his mom, because his condition has been getting worse and he didn't know what to do about it. It appeared that only his mom could tell him. He wished it wouldn't come to talking about it with her, but then again it was easier that his mom approached him first because he knew he wouldn't have been able to be the one to come up to her and ask for help.

"To calm this down, you need to have sex." Tsume said with a straight face. Kiba was surprised but didn't try to interrupt. "You see, the Inuzuka clan has a strong connection to canines. It's so strong that we share some of their features like our highly sensitive noses, how we can grow our nails to resemble claws, and how our canine teeth are sharper than normal humans. It's a long story on how we got these traits so I'll leave it for now. What you're experiencing now is 'heat'. I'm sure you know about what that is in general."

"Wait, so if this is heat, then it should pass after some time, right?"

"True. It lasts around two weeks and during this time the body's sexual drive is heightened. You said it's already been 5 days and up to now you've managed to endure it. Let me warn you though that if you do not resolve this, that before the 2nd week ends you'll probably go crazy. Animal-like instincts may take over you and who knows, you might be forcing sex to someone who wouldn't give their consent." she warned.

"I'll go crazy?"

"It's true. I've only seen one Inuzuka go crazy because of this. We do our best to keep our clan members from reaching that point. So then, I tell you again, to resolve this you need to have sex."

"Bu-but why? Can't I just… you know…" Kiba's face blushed red again. He just couldn't bring himself to say those two words in front of his mom.

"You've jerked off before right?" Tsume clarified. Kiba only responded with a nod. "You probably felt a bit of relief but only for a while. Then when you did it again, the time of relief became shorter. Jerking off probably doesn't help you now, does it?"

"No."

"That's because there's something you need to get in order to calm it down."

"What's that?"

"Vaginal fluid or semen are the only known substances to calm the 'heat' down. You know it would be easier if you already have a girlfriend but you don't. You have to find someone to do it with."

"But, where the heck am I gonna find someone to just do 'it'?"

"We usually recommend finding someone inside the clan, so at least the other villagers wouldn't know this Inuzuka secret. You're not the only one experiencing this right now and I can help find someone that you can pair up with and you can alleviate both your problems."

"But mom, that's too embarrassing. I've never done this before and I can't do it with someone I barely know. And also they're my relatives."

"Kiba, the Inuzuka clan has been dealing with this problem for centuries. It doesn't matter if they're your cousin or not. The only thing that matters is to get relief. Once you feel this relief, you won't even think about what needs to be done to get it."

"But I'm not close with those who are at my age, and I don't think I can do it with someone older. I just can't. There must be another way?"

"No, there isn't. You need to get either of those fluids, from another person, to resolve this. Taking in your own cum wouldn't help you."

"But do I really need to do it with them? I mean, can't they just release those fluids for me, and I'll do the same for them and we take it?"

"Sadly it doesn't work that way. The body will only produce the fluids required if it is stimulated by direct sexual contact. The body can't be faked. The partner's vaginal walls will only produce the special fluid if it is stimulated by precum, and the penis will only shoot the special semen if it is bathed with vaginal fluid, or anal fluid in case you're gay and you'll be doing it with another guy."

"I'm not gay, mom!"

"I said just in case. Anyway, if this isn't done, they're only regular vaginal fluid or semen. Taking that is useless."

"So that means I really have to do it?"

"Yes."

"But I can't. Not with someone I barely know. I can't be seen naked by them much less do sexual stuff."

"Then why not do it with someone you know?"

"Someone I know."

"Hana." Tsume suggested.

"Big sis?"

"I've already talked to her and she said she would gladly help. You may not know it yet, but she's also in heat."

"That's right Kiba." a younger feminine voice replied. Kiba looked behind his mom to find his sister that was 5 years older than him coming up to join them.

"Sis, have you been here all this time?" Kiba asked.

"Pretty much. You see, mom told me to wait here while she had a talk with you. I figured I needed to show myself now that mom's mentioned the proposal."

Hana walked up to his little brother, which wasn't so little now that he's already an inch taller than her and would only continue to grow. She placed both her hand on his shoulders and rubbed them a bit, to help him feel at ease.

"I know this all sounds crazy and that you're feeling afraid. I've been through this before, five years ago. I was scared too but the heat just became too unbearable. I also didn't have a boyfriend back then to do it with, well, I still don't have one right now, but anyway, in the end I had to do it with one of our cousins. He's been the one to help until my last heat six months ago. He'd help me right now too but the situation has changed when your heat appeared, and mom and I have already been expecting it to appear. I'm happy to help, and trust me, there's no need to be embarrassed about anything we do. This is a bodily need. If you want to find someone else, that's fine with me, but like you said, you don't want to do it with someone you barely know. I know that doing it with your sister is the weirdest thing you could possibly imagine but this is the easiest way."

Kiba stood silent after what his sister told him. He tried to think about it, all the possibilities. He's never imagined that he'd do it with his sister someday, and for it to be his first time and yet it appears to be the only solution to his ever growing problem.

"Well, you've already heard about what you can do about it son." Tsume finally spoke again. "Your sister is willing to help and I'm totally okay with it. This will be a secret just between the two of us. It would be easier, because at least no other from the clan would have to know. While this is an unavoidable dilemma within our clan, we do our best to not make it so known. I don't even want to remember the time when I had to talk with my cousin about whether his son could help with Hana's situation."

"So, what would it be little bro?" Hana asked. She thought it would take him more time to give an answer but she was proven wrong. After hearing both his mom's and sister's side, Kiba has already decided.

"I want it to be with you sis. Only you."

*To be continued*

A/N:

So this a very uncommon genre of fanfic to write. I've written 5 incests stories before this one. 1 NaruMenma, and 4 NaruKarin (they're cousins, just search my profile for Cousins with Benefits which the first part of the 4 part series). It's just that Alabama memes have been appearing far too often in social media and I've been plagued with this idea. In real life, I don't really have any desires for incest nor would I want people doing it. In fiction though, it's a bit interesting.

Sorry I cut the story here. This should be a one-shot, but I decided to stop here and post it first to hear feedback. Do you like the idea? KibaHana pairing? What do you want happening in the next chapter? Did you feel creeped out? Did you think Tsume was gonna offer to help Kiba herself? (Nah, I wouldn't write that pairing.)

Lastly, I'll leave Kiba's age for you to decide. This is not puberty age. It's past that. The heat comes when the body is near full development. It could be anywhere between 16-20.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Home Inuzuka

Chapter 2

"Looks like it's settled then." their mother remarked. "Now, I'll be off to go shopping. We're running low on supplies. You two do what you need to do."

"Okay mom." Hana agreed. With that, Tsume went down the stairs and out their home. It appeared that she had been planning to leave them all alone from the beginning. After all, they still needed the privacy even if she was aware of what her children were about to do.

"So Kiba, you wanna do it now, or maybe later?"

"You know, I'd really prefer if I didn't have to do this sis. But it looks like I don't have a choice. It's really uncomfortable for me now, this heat I mean. I'd have to do it with you sooner or later, so we should do this now." Kiba said, admitting his need but unable to look his sister in the eye because of embarrassment.

"Kiba, I can see your hesitation. Yes, I know we're siblings and this shouldn't be done normally. But we're in this clan and this happens to us. This is one of the best ways to deal with it and whatever things we may do with each other, know that I won't think any of it badly. If your instincts take over, I'll be perfectly fine with it. If there are things you may want to try, I'll be happy to oblige. After all, this will be your first time, right?"

"Ye-yeah. I'll probably suck."

"Don't think about that Kiba. I'm not your lover. It's not your obligation to satisfy me, but I won't mind it if you try." Hana said to him with a wink of her eye. Kiba's cheek reddened, understanding full well what his sister was talking about.

"Okay. But just so you know, I don't fancy you in any way. And I don't fantasize about doing any of these stuff with you before."

"I perfectly understand. Just let me tell you this too. You're probably thinking that if we do this, you shouldn't enjoy it because I'm your sister and it should only be for taking care of the heat problem. But we're gonna have sex, so don't hold back whatever you'll be feeling."

"O-okay. If you say so."

"So, you wanna make the first move, or do you want to let me do it?"

"I… maybe you should start." Kiba said in almost a whisper. "You know more about this stuff anyway."

"Alright then. Sit on your bed." Hana instructed and she locked the door to Kiba's room. She made a few hands signs which Kiba didn't recognize. "It's a soundproofing jutsu. Even if our neighbors do know about the Inuzuka heat problem, it's still better to have privacy."

Hana followed Kiba and sat next to him. Without warning, she took of her shirt leaving her upper body bare except for her breasts which were still covered by her bra. Kiba was so shocked at his sister's actions that he turned to look away.

"Sis, at least tell me what you're gonna do okay, especially if you're gonna start taking your clothes off." he said in panic. He hasn't even seen his sister in just her bra since he was like 12 years old.

"Sorry. I just thought it would be better if I go with this first so that you'll feel a bit more comfortable when it's your turn. And don't look away. We can't do this if you can't even look at me when I'm still covered."

Kiba gave out a big sigh. The situation was getting more real every second. He knew he should just go with it, but a part of him was still reluctant. After a few seconds though, he decided to just go with what Hana said. He turned to look at her.

"You okay now?" she asked. He nodded and then Hana proceeded to unhook her bra and let it fall down the floor, revealing perfectly shaped breasts and very erect nipples. Kiba sat frozen in place. It was his first time seeing a fully-developed breast of a woman aside from those in the porn videos he watched. The sight gave him a reaction down below. He felt his erection throb hard and feel tighter in his pants.

"Your turn now." Hana said, bringing Kiba out of his staring at her breasts. He felt a bit embarrassed at looking at her for quite long but followed Hana's instruction. He took his shirt off, revealing his very toned upper body for Hana to see as well. His chest muscles were well-formed, his abs showing a 6-pack and a very sexy V-line. His shoulders showed great definition and his arms were big but not too much.

"I see you've been training hard Kiba." she observed. "Taijutsu is the specialty of the Inuzuka clan after all and a well-trained body is required to bring out the best from it."

"So, we're both bare with our tops, what do we do now?" Kiba asked. He didn't have a clue on how to proceed. He asked Hana to lead the way but he was curious to how it would go. Do they continue removing their clothes until they were fully naked, or do they do some other stuff before that?

"Well, why don't you decide? I already told you I'll be happy to do what you want. This is your first time, you must want to explore and I'll let you do it. No need to be embarrassed about anything, okay Kiba?"

Hana was letting him take the reins, and maybe he should. After all if he was this shy and uncertain to do it with someone he's familiar with and someone who won't laugh at him, then it would be worse if he was just like that with someone he barely knows.

"Okay."

Kiba didn't say a word after and he just moved closer to Hana. Her breasts were right there for the taking. He's many times fantasized about touching one in real life and here was his chance. He gave a look at Hana that implied asking for permission, to which she nodded. He cupped them with both hands under, first feeling their softness and the smoothness of the skin as well. With his confidence growing, he became more adventurous and tried to squeeze on them lightly. This made Hana give out a soft moan, Kiba seeing her reaction as she closed her eyes to her brother's touch.

"They're awesome." he said almost subconsciously. "M-may I… s-suck on them?"

"You may do what you want with them." Hana gave permission. Kiba didn't hesitate and just gave in to his bodily desire, engulfing her left breast with his mouth. His left hand continued to stimulate her right breast while he tried lightly sucking on the left one. He became a bit more aggressive and pushed Hana down on the bed, his sucking becoming stronger and he let his tongue swirl on her nipple. Hana cried out with the stimulations she was receiving and it was getting louder as Kiba continued.

Kiba was now on top of her and lost within his instincts, he didn't realize he was already rubbing his hips against Hana's leg until he felt pleasure in his very hard erection and his boxers feeling wet. A lot of precum was beginning to ooze out of it and this made him retreat from Hana's breasts. He looked down and saw the very big wet spot on his shorts. Hana saw it too and chuckled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one getting really aroused." she said, not hiding how she was staring at Kiba's shorts which were tenting with his erection. She could strongly smell his precum and Kiba finally took notice of the scent Hana was giving.

It was a very strong scent and it made him feel hot. He looked at her and saw her shorts also soaking wet. His ministrations with her breasts have caused that, making her ready for what they need to do eventually.

"Like what mom told you before, your precum needs to get inside my vaginal walls for me to produce a different kind of fluid, the one that can calm down your heat for up to a week. When your dick is inside me and is bathed with my regular vaginal fluid, it will make your body produce the special semen I need to calm my heat down." Hana reminded him. After all, the reason they were doing this foreplay was to make Kiba produce precum and for her to get wet.

"Yeah, I remember. So are we gonna do it now?"

"We're both ready, so yes. Help me take my clothes off, Kiba."

Kiba nodded and he crawled back to Hana, unbuttoning her shorts and unzipping them before he slid them along with her panties down her legs. There it was under him, the sight of his sister naked from top to bottom. He almost couldn't believe this was really happening.

He was about to take his shorts off too but before he could place his hand on the waistbands, his nose was hit by an even stronger scent. Hana's pussy was now fully exposed, her lips plump and wide open, and her juices flowed generously down the bed. It set Kiba's nose on fire and his body felt warmer than ever. He could feel himself shaking and there was this part of him that just wanted to take in more of that smell, and wanted to take a taste of that fluid that was coming from Hana.

"Sis, I… hah… I feel so hot." he said, panting hard. His body felt like it was burning, more so than he felt before. Hana could see how much Kiba was starting to sweat. She knew the reason though, because she too was feeling the same, albeit not as intense as Kiba's because this wasn't her first time. Her body was more in control and even though she could smell the precum from Kiba, she wasn't gonna start going crazy if she didn't take it in her.

And that was what's needed to be done do alleviate the warmth Kiba was feeling in his body. He needed to take up the fluids to calm himself for the moment. If he didn't, he might not even be able to proceed with sex because his mind will be all clouded with desire to take in her fluids.

"Kiba, just do what your body tells you." she firmly told him. "Don't hold back. It will help calm down the shaking and warmth that you're feeling right now."

Kiba didn't need any more encouragement. Quickly he dove down and spread Hana's legs, burying his face against her pussy. He inhaled deeply through his nose, relishing more of the scent that triggered his body to be set on fire. However, instead of the heat worsening, it calmed him down a bit just as Hana promised. The scent became so good to his nose that he couldn't stop taking in more of it. It was making him animalistic but right then he didn't feel any embarrassment anymore. He didn't think that it was such a taboo thing that he had his face buried between his sister's legs anymore. All he knew was that doing this helped relieved the very uncomfortable feeling that the 'heat' was giving him.

He didn't stop with just inhaling the scent though because his body ached to taste the fluids dripping from her. He gave a long lick from down her slit, taking in all he can get until he reached the top. The taste was sharp, but he liked it. A lot. One taste and his tongue was craving for it. He continued to lick all the fluids he could see, those that were dripping down her thighs, her pussy lips, and when they were all lapped up, he brought his tongue inside her vagina to take in more from where it came from.

Hana was moaning in pleasure as Kiba ate her up. She had both her hands on top of Kiba's head to push him deeper into her core and doing her best to keep herself from rubbing her pussy against Kiba's face and suffocate him. This stimulated her even more and now she was the one who was starting to heat up. She couldn't bear it anymore. She needed to take precum or else she would go wild.

"K-kiba, can you let go for a while?" she asked of him. Kiba didn't hear her the first time so she had to pull his head away from her. That made Kiba return back to the real world, reeling him in from being lost with his bodily desires.

"Do you still feel as hot?"

"It eased a bit. Sorry, I couldn't help it. My body just needed to… you know. It just smells and taste so good. But I'm calmer now." he explained.

"Good, because I'm the one starting to feel hotter. It's your turn to help calm it down." she said. She crawled on the bed and went for Kiba's shorts, this time helping his younger brother take them off along with his boxers. His huge erection almost slapped her face when it was finally freed from its constraints.

"My, my, look how you've grown Kiba." she smirked. "The last time I saw this it was like just the size of my thumb. It has been quite a long time since we've been naked together, hasn't it?"

"Stop saying embarrassing stuff, sis." Kiba pleaded, this time turning his head away from her again.

"Well you were like only 10 years old the last time I gave you a bath. You were still bad at cleaning yourself back then so mom had me bathe you at least once a week. You always did forget to clean your foreskin. I do hope that's not the case anymore."

"I clean it properly now okay, so stop reminding me."

"I'll see that for myself." she said as she took hold of Kiba's dick and peeled down the foreskin, showing a very red head that was oozing with precum. It made Kiba jerked back a bit at the touch, his eyes shutting tightly. It was the first time his dick was touched by another person in a sexual manner, and it felt good. Hana gave it a quick squeeze and out poured more of his precum to which she inhaled the scent in deeply, the effect on her instant as it held back the shaking of her body that was becoming hard to control.

"I'm sure you want to experience a blowjob right?" Hana smirked at him. Kiba nodded instantly, wanting nothing more at that moment to experience it and finally get some attention to his neglected dick. But even with that desire, he still wasn't satiated with Hana's fluids and he wanted to take in more.

"Can I still lick you?" he asked, no more shyness in his voice.

"Haven't had enough?"

"Yeah. You taste awesome sis."

"We can do a 69. You know what that means, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Kiba answered. The two of them laid on their sides, with them facings each other's genitals. Hana couldn't control herself anymore and took in Kiba's erection, sucking at it without warning to take in his precum. Kiba groaned at the sensation he was feeling for the first time. His dick felt warm and wet with her saliva, and her tongue was swirling around the head with expertise as she sucked on it. There was nothing more that his body ached to do than to thrust his hips and fuck his sister's mouth with his dick. But he probably shouldn't. She might find that going too far. And besides, his body was feeling calmer and his mind becoming clearer because of the juices he's lapped up earlier. He needed more and to get more, Hana needed to be stimulated further.

He felt Hana start to bob her head up and down on his dick, giving more pleasure to him. He felt himself release more precum and he knew he should return the favor. Feeling more adventurous, he spread open Hana's pussy and inserted two fingers, finding it easy to slip both in. Her vagina felt tight around his fingers, so warm, wet and slippery just like her mouth. His fingers were able to reach places his tongue couldn't earlier. Soon he began sliding them in and out of her, the fingers making squishing sounds inside her. This made Hana moan deeply and he felt her throat vibrate around his dick, making him feel even more pleasure. Hana also started playing with his balls adding to the stimulations he received.

After fingering her for quite a while, Kiba's wish was granted when her pussy began giving out more of the fluids that he was eager to lap up. The taste was addicting and it made him feel better. His mind got clearer and clearer with every drop and now he was able to focus on just enjoying the taste and smell of her. This calmness of his mind made him remember one very important thing about a woman's private parts.

Her clit.

He withdrew a bit from her pussy to look for it and easily found it. After all, it was a bit engorged because of the arousal brought about by her 'heat'. He was aware that it was like a counterpart to a man's penis, and it did look like a really tiny one. He figured he should just do what Hana was doing on his dick so he carefully captured it in his mouth and gave light sucks on it, just like what he did with her nipples. Hana moaned hard again and he felt her legs squirm. She definitely liked that.

And so he continued giving the little nub attention, sucking on it, swirling his tongue on it as he continued to finger her pussy. More and more juices flowed out and he lapped them all up every time. On the other end, he was getting really close to orgasm and he felt Hana was close as well because she couldn't control her squirming anymore. He was finding it hard to control himself too, and soon enough his hips were moving on their own and bucking against Hana's mouth. Hana began squirming wilder than ever. It didn't take too long until the two of them reached their climax at the same time, with Kiba experiencing the best orgasm of his life yet and shooting his load deep inside Hana's mouth, the amount so much that it spilled over her lips. Hana on the other hand felt violently pleasurable contractions on her pussy, the walls squeezing tightly over Kiba's fingers and her juices sprayed all over Kiba's face.

It took almost half a minute before the high they felt subsided and they laid there with their faces covered in each other's bodily fluids, panting hard after experiencing such powerful orgasms. After recovering, Kiba proceeded to lick Hana clean while Hana did the same, making sure no cum was wasted.

"Ah, that felt so good! I finally felt relief from cumming again." Kiba exclaimed with satisfaction.

"Glad to hear it worked out good for you. I feel a lot better too." Hana said. "And you did well for your first time pleasuring a woman."

Kiba looked at his sister and blushed. He did lap up her pussy like a dog. "Well, I don't want to admit it, but it was fun. And you do really taste good sis. I just couldn't help it. Anyway, thanks for the BJ. I really wanted to know what it felt like. You were awesome. I really feel better now."

"That may be the case, but that's only for a while. We told you before, until we get the special fluids, we can't manage this heat long term. So my question is, are you ready to have sex with me." Hana asked. This time, Kiba didn't need to think twice and he smirked to Hana.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

To be continued.

A/N:

I hope the second part was as fun and erotic as I could make it. I'll have to cut here though and stall for the final part. I don't want this fic to end too soon. Leave your comments on this foreplay part of Sweet Home Inuzuka and maybe you can suggest to me what you want them to do in the last part. Maybe a kink you want added.

I do hope for your feedback. They're the only thing that can get me motivated to write the next parts of my stories.

\- lagseeing1123


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Home Inuzuka

Chapter 3

Kiba was on-all-fours on top of Hana, his erection standing proudly once more. Sweat was dripping down his face and off his chin and his breathing a bit heavy. This was it. He was going to have sex with his sister. His body needed nothing more than to bury his painful erection inside that tight heat that was waiting for him and yet looking down, seeing his sister's face made him feel nervous. Despite the fact that he's already touched her in all her private places and even ate her out down there.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hana asked him with a concerned look. "I thought you said you were ready."

"Uh, yeah. I am… it's just… can you get on your hands and knees for me?" he requested. Hana gave him a curious look but it seemed she understood why her little brother asked that.

"What, are you embarrassed to face me while we have sex?"

"Wh-what? N-no!"

"You just stuttered."

"I d-did not."

"You did again."

"Okay. I admit it. It's just, you're still my sis you know. I've never thought we'd be doing this. It's just doing it while I look at you will make it feel like you're my girlfriend or something."

"Hey, you know you don't have to conscious about that. We've already done way more than siblings should."

"Yeah, I know. But still…"

"Okay." Hana agreed and gave her brother a smile. "You could have just said you wanted to do it doggy style, like an Inuzuka would and save yourself the trouble of explaining."

"Sis!" Kiba reacted, his cheeks turning red at the mention of 'doggy style'. Hana chuckled but she did as Kiba requested. Now she was on-all-fours just like Kiba, with her ass and pussy sticking out for Kiba to see.

Kiba felt precum leak freely from his dick. His body was craving for it and satisfy his body, he will. He grabbed Hana's hips and lined up his dick against her entrance. He began to push without warning and he was sucked in by the warm heat until he was balls deep. Hana groaned as she felt Kiba's entire length fill her up. Kiba was one gifted Inuzuka male and he was stretching her like no has ever done before.

"Ah, sis. You feel amazing." Kiba exclaimed. She felt so tight around him, and her walls was so warm and leaking with her fluids. Kiba could feel the fluids dripping down his length and down to his balls with how wet she was.

He started to move as soon as he could. He pulled his hips backs just until the head of his dick was inside and then slammed back in, slowly at first and repeatedly until he began to establish a rhythm. Hana was beginning to moan softly with each of his thrusts and Kiba was experiencing the best feeling in the world that he's ever felt.

Every move he made it felt as if her pussy was gripping him like a vise. Her walls was leagues better than her mouth when he received that blowjob earlier. He could feel her ridges and they heightened the pleasurable sensations bombarding him through his dick. It became hard for him to hold his weight as all he wanted to do was to be lost in that sensation brought about by the movements of his hips. He gave his weight over Hana's back which brought them down on the bed. His hands that were previously on her hips have snaked their way up her waist and to her boobs to which he began fondling.

Hana's moans have gotten louder as they went on, and even more so when Kiba found her G-spot which made her shout.

"Oh Kiba, right there! Ah!" she gasped.

As soon as he heard this, his pace increased and the force of his thrust became harder. He filled her in even deeper and each moment the two of them were being brought closer to their climax. Kiba was already feeling the pressure building up in the base of his dick. He was going to explode any second.

"Sis, I'm close!" he breathed out.

"Me too."

"I'm gonna cum inside you."

"Yes Kiba, cum inside me. Fill me with your seed." Hana begged. The heat they were both experiencing was bring out more of their carnal desires and needs, making them want nothing more than to reach their orgasms and be bathed in each other's fluids.

And it hit them.

The two groaned out loud as the intense wave of pleasure overcame their bodies. Kiba could feel himself shooting loads and loads of his seed inside Hana as his dick was being milked tightly with each strong spasm of Hana's walls. He latched firmly against Hana's body until they both returned from their highs.

The two of them were panting heavily, their whole body covered with sweat and the room smelling hard of sex. It took all of Kiba's strength to push against the bed and bring himself back up on-all-fours. When he tried to pull away from her, he couldn't. It was like she became too tight on one end of her pussy.

"Uh, sis, I can't pull out. You're gripping too tight." he said but then he heard Hana chuckle.

"You're such a clueless Inuzuka." she said as she tried to turn her head back and look at Kiba. "You won't be able to pull out because of your _**knot**_."

"My knot?" Kiba furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Like a… WHAT?!" he shouted as he realized what Hana meant by the word 'knot'.

"Yes. Like that." she smirked.

"Why the hell do I have that? I've never seen that before." Kiba said in panic. He's never seen a knot form on his dick before. He didn't even know that was possible.

"It only happens during heat and in sex. The body knows. It's too keep yourself from pulling out and letting the fluids escape." Hana explained. "After all, the heat is there to encourage us to mate and have babies."

"But why do I even have that? I'm not a d-d… Ah fuck it. Whoever our ancestors are, I don't even wanna know what they did for us to have this heat and for guys to have a knot!" Kiba sighed in defeat. If he thought the worst of the heat was already over, he was introduced to this new and creepy info about his body. "So, what are we gonna do about it?"

"We wait it out."

"How long?"

"Variable. Could be 10 to 20 minutes. Since this is your first time, probably the longer end of the range."

"So I'm gonna be having my dick inside you for 20 whole minutes?! And we'll be stuck together for that time?!"

"That's how it works. Trust me, I was surprised too in my first time, and even the guy I did it with. No one really told us."

Kiba frowned. If sex with his sister was already a bit embarrassing, being stuck inside her was a level above that. He tried pulling out again but he just couldn't. He now felt that the base of his dick was indeed swollen inside her, locking himself in place. He was still even hard. It looked like there really was no choice but to wait it out. He laid on his side, pulling Hana along with him.

"So uhm, what do we now, while we wait I mean? It's not like we can go for another round with me unable to move."

"Well, you can rest for a bit. It will loosen up eventually."

"Okay."

Kiba did as what Hana said. He was spooning her, making it feel unnatural to talk with her because she was facing away. His mind went through a lot of thing as he laid there, especially about the things that just happened between them. Looking at Hana and being this close to her, it made him remember that he really was taller than her now. When he was a kid he would usually climb up her back for a piggy ride. It made him miss those times that he was really close with his sister. Now it was different. She had her own missions and veterinary work, while he had his own missions too. They did not see each other as often like when they were younger. He truly missed that.

Subconsciously, he wrapped his arms around Hana just like those times when she gave him the piggyback ride, surprising her a bit.

"Hey sis, I really missed spending time with you, you know." he said as he rested his cheeks against the crook of her neck.

"Yeah, me too Kiba." she said back.

"Let's train again sometime, when the two of us are free. Like you used to train me before I became a Genin."

Hearing that, Hana once again turned to look back and face Kiba. She smiled at him. "Of course. You still have to work more on your combination attacks with Akamaru. It's time I teach you more jutsus the Inuzuka clan specialized in."

"Really? That's awesome sis. I can't wait." Kiba said excitedly. A few seconds after, he gave a big yawn. "I'm feeling really sleepy sis. This heat thing is draining me. I think I'll fall asleep before I can pull out."

"It's okay Kiba. You can sleep next to me like we used to. I'm a bit tired too."

"Yeah." Kiba hugged Hana tighter, just as he used to. "Night sis." he said, even with the sun still high in the sky. Hana chuckled very softly at that.

"Yeah, good night little bro."

THE END.

…

A/N:

And so the 3rd and last part of the Sweet Home Inuzuka story is finally written after almost seven months. And I wrote this in under 2 hours. Lack of motivation really plays a lot when writing fanfics. It's just that when you've written 612,920 words of fanfic, there comes that time when it feels repetitive and you get bored. The only thing that can keep you writing is when you read the comments/reviews which are not that often to be posted by the readers.

And if any of you were surprised and bother by the knot, my apologies. It's just that this 'knot' thing is a major part of stories about 'heat', especially in OmegaVerse. This might not be OmegaVerse but this is still the Inuzuka clan and they're more dog-like than any other clans in the ninja world.

And for those of you who do not know what a 'knot' is, it's something that forms in the base of the penis, especially in canines and this swells up when inside the vagina so that the penis will not be pulled out until sufficient time has been given for the semen to travel further inside, increasing the chances of impregnation. Just type out OmegaVerse knot in Google if you wanna know more about it.

Tell me what you guys think of the story. I was able to write this because of the suspensions brought about by the CoViD-19 pandemic. Stay safe, wash your hands frequently with soap, bring alcohol or hand sanitizers, refrain from touching your eyes, nose and mouth and avoid crowded areas. If you feel any of the symptoms of CoViD-19, wear a mask and have yourselves checked. This is to prevent others from getting infected.

\- lagseeing1123


End file.
